Lets Get Xavi
by A Landstander
Summary: With Xavi gone, only Sorin Otomo is left to spread Xavism throughout the country. Follow Muneshige and a mysterious woman as they go about their days in this warring era.


"Muneshige, this is all your fault!" the high pitch voice of Lord Sorin screamed, Muneshige, though towering over the young blond lord, lowered his head in absolute shame in not reaching his lords unnaturally high expectations of the warrior. "Forgive me Lord Sorin, I will not fail you again." The young Sorin only turned his back to the older male, taking three steps towards the large painting of himself alongside of the famous Pontiff Xavi before turning to face the large samurai, "Pontiff Xavi will be displeased that you failed, yet again, to defeat Yoshihiro Shimazu and spread the word of Xavism. Pontiff Xavi will be most disappointed, most disappointed indeed. Ugh I can't even look at you, begone from my sight this instance!" The cerulean armored samurai only lowered his head even more as he brought himself to his feet. Muneshige turned away and left the room as commanded.

Muneshige opened one of the few remaining screen doors within the castle, leading into hallway where his personal chambers resided. Walking down the hallway, Muneshige often times questioned if lord Sorin was worth the heavy losses he was forced to endure. His culture was quickly being snuffed out by the "Xavi Redevelopment Project," his men were being swept up in the raging whirlpool that is Xavism, the people were unsure of their own status as the Xavi state had either brainwashed the people, or killed them in open defiance against Lord Sorin's Xavism laws. The worst thing of all, his wife, the demoness of the Tachibana household as well as head of the Tachibana Clan, had left him and their lands behind in disgust. These thoughts would flutter like butterflies in his head, only to be dismissed as "Improper Thoughts". How could he think such horrible things about his lord? Was it about the duty of a loyal samurai, nay the meaning of samurai, to serve with unquestionable loyalty? How could he look at himself in the reflecting pools knowing he secretly harbored ill thoughts about his lord? Regardless if he indeed would face these thoughts instead of push them away, Muneshige knew his loyalties were being tested to the fullest extent and he would not break the vow he pledged to his lord, no matter what happens.

Muneshige closed the screen door of his chambers behind him, letting out a long and exhausting sigh. _'What a day_.' Muneshige thought to himself. He knelt down at the small table that sat in the middle of the small Japanese room, quite possibly being the last shred of Kyushu left since Xavism began to seep into society. A small unkept bonsai sat as the centerpiece of the table, the ridges growing more noticeable by the day. _'It always annoyed me when she used the Lightning Edge to prune her bonsai_.' Muneshige thought, but the thought only seemed to further depress the man. Shaking his head, and four light slaps to his face, Muneshige threw out such depressing thoughts, only to realize that the only thing left for him now was for the next battle to start.

Despite his fame in battle, Muneshige would have preferred a peaceful life, maybe start a small business that would allow him to do some traveling for fun rather than for war before he met his bitter end. But unfortunately, the times would not allow Muneshige to entertain such unrealistic ideas. Mitsunari Ishida, known as the Dark King in days of late, and the remnants of the Toyatomi were gather strength faster than he would have liked, and it seemed that Ieyasu Tokugawa was building a force as well, though surely for self defense as rumors of Hideyoshi's demise at the hands of the young Ieyasu reached even the ears of those in Kyushu. Of course, Lord Sorin, despite the alarming gain in power that the forces in the east were gaining, was sure of himself that nothing bad would ever happen to him nor his 'Glorious Xavist Kingdom', all because Pontiff Xavi said that they would. In actuality, if it not had been for the power of the Beast, Yoshihiro Shimazu, as well as himself, Kyushu would have been seized by now.

A light knock came to the wooden wall, breaking Muneshige from his light trance. "Muneshige, it is I, George Wada." Muneshige was always suspicious of visitors these days. Many would continue to test his faith in both Lord Sorin, and Xavism. "Yes George, come in." The bearded warrior responded. The screen opened with the figure of a man dressed in odd black and white robes, a shaved head with only a ring of jet black hair. His face was slightly aged, showing only few but noticeable wrinkles around his mouth. "Ah Pontiff Xavi be blessed as you have returned from such a grueling battle. I have a good feeling about the next one though. Lord Sorin wants to convert 'The Badger'." George said with much enthusiasm. "Is that so? I didn't think our lord would want someone like that amongst the ranks. But it is not my place to question it. I will do what is ordered of me, and if that order is to bring 'The Badger' in, then so be it." The significantly smaller man only let out a sinister smile by the response of Muneshige, "So what about you Muneshige? How have your Xavism studies going? You are studying, are you not?" The samurai's color flushed from his entire body at the question. Muneshige did not care for Xavism, and wished that this was a passing phase for Lord Sorin, only to see the devastating effects Xavism had done to his men, his people, and his lands. He hoped he would never be dragged into this nightmare, but failed miserably. "Er...yeah. I have studied in what little free time I have. Uh...Thou shalt know eternal damnation if thou art to throw a rock." George clapped loud, applauding the samurai for his apparent devotion. "Very good Muneshige, very good indeed. To be honest, there has been some talk about you lately." The oddly dressed man said, nearly coiling around the bearded warrior like a snake. "Some even say you disapprove of how Lord Sorin runs his country. But after that, I can return home to my lovely wife and child knowing the 'Thunder King' will not turn against us." The man said before standing up, "Well I must be going now. My money won't count itself." With his last words, George Wada left Muneshige's chambers.

Muneshige let out a long sigh of relief, amazed at his lucky guess towards his response to George. However, the words of George hit Muneshige's heart with the force of his very own Thunder Edge. George had put much emphasis on the words, lovely wife, mocking Muneshige for the betrayal of his very own. In fact, many people were as cruel as to mock the misfortune of Muneshige, and others were glad to be rid of her. His soldiers, though sympathetic to the mental anguish released on the samurai by the event, were also not so kind, as it seemed that kindness was a sin in Xavism although never stated. Still, Muneshige was strong and never allowed to let others see his pain. He was a role model for his men, and if he was weak, his men were weak. Swallowing his emotions, Muneshige felt both emotionally and physically drained. He picked himself up from his seat and dragged his hulking body towards his small futon under the window of the room. Muneshige took time to remove his armor despite how tired he was, but letting each piece fall to the ground. He plopped down on the futon, and closed his eyes, letting the gentle sea waves soothe him to sleep.

Birds chirped loudly as the morning sun's rays shined down on the sleeping Muneshige. The man let out a light groan at the red color that his eyes gazed upon, though shut. 'She always loved to wake up to the sun's rays. I never liked it though.' Muneshige complained within his head. He pulled the blankets over his face, exposing his feet to the morning air and covering his eyes from the red light within his eyelids. All was silent but the cerulean waves outside his window. The silence was however, short lived. Echoing throughout the castle and the streets was none other than Lord Sorin's voice, using the odd foreign contraption that Pontiff Xavi had left the lad before his departure from Hetsugigawa.

"Everyone wake up. It is time to celebrate Xavism!" Commanded the voice of Lord Sorin.

Muneshige let out another groan as he threw his sheets off his body. '_I hope our lord grows out of this phase soon. I cannot keep doing this with that confound contraption keeping me awake in the mornings. No no, I didn't mean that. Darn you Muneshige_.' The samurai mentally kicked himself. The man slowly picked himself up to get dressed for his morning training.

It took Muneshige twenty minutes to put on his armor, strapping in each piece to form his azure and gold shell. He grabbed his chainblades, the Thunder Edge, before leaving his chambers and entering the long carpeted hallways of Sorin's castle.

The one thing Muneshige could not deny though, was Lord Sorin's touch in decorating his castle. In fact the entire city was a perfect blend of both western and eastern cultures, borrowing styles from Xavi's country of origin, Italy. With beauty however, carries some ugliness. The Otomo Castle had been completely torn down and rebuilt to resemble the castles in the west. While it was amazing at first, being a black sheep structure in an eastern city. The whole city began to conform and twist into an unholy fusion of east and the dominant west. Even Muneshige himself found himself conforming to his surroundings. He was forbidden from wearing his father-in-law's armor. He was forced to study the teachings of Pontiff Xavi. Worst of all, he was charged with forcing Xavism on all lands conquered by Lord Sorin's forces.

"Good morning Muneshige, how was your sleep?" A voice called out to the samurai. Muneshige turned his head to see no one around. He rose and eyebrow and attempted to continue on his way.

"Eh, down here..." The voice spoke once again.

Muneshige brought his eyes lower, catching the figure of a shorter man with a shaved head and dressed in black and white western monk cloths, below him. " I apologize. I did not see you down there. It was a fine slumber, thank you for asking." Muneshige said.

"That is grand indeed. However, I have come with a message from Lord Sorin. He wishes to see you right away."

Muneshige swallowed hard at the man's words. "Did he say why he wanted to see me?"

"I did not question his orders. I am but a messenger."

"I will speak to our lord immediately. Where might I ask is he?"

"I believe he is in the garden, enjoying some of the tea the great Pontiff Xavi had left him." The man responded.

Nodding in response, Muneshige quickly hustled down the long labyrinth like castle towards Sorin's personal garden. He pushed open the large wooden doors and crossed Sorin's 'Bridge of Memories' to enter the large garden where Lord Sorin himself sat at a small white wooden table under the large golden statue of Pontiff Xavi.

"I have come my lord. What is it that you require of me?" Muneshige asked.

The lad turned his head towards the warrior, a frown drawn upon his pale face. "Your voice annoys me, Muneshige; be quiet." commanded the young boy. "We will be attacking once again, Muneshige. You will lead the assault against Kanbe Kuroda, and you will win. I've prayed very hard to Pontiff Xavi, so therefore, you will be blessed with the strength required to take down that filthy mine rat force of his."

"I will not fail you again my lord. Kanbe's forces will be struck down my our force's might." Replied the samurai.

The young lord furrowed his brow at the words of Muneshige, and quickly stood up from his seat. "Did I say you could speak to me, Muneshige?" The boy screeched, "Did you not hear me? I said your voice annoys me!" The young Sorin's face grew red, his breathing becoming heavy from the shouting, "Listen well, Muneshige. The mines under that man's rule are full of gold, just waiting to be mined. We need more funds for the Xavi Redevelopment Project, and we need it fast. You are also to bring that man to me, and you will win the battle. If you do so much as to fail me again; not even Pontiff Xavi will be able to save you from a week within the guillotine halls."

Muneshige swallowed hard at the words of the young lord. If it wasn't enough pressure on the man to serve Lord Sorin's every command without question; his life depended solely on the outcome of the next battle with Kanbe. "Yes my lord; I will not lose to such a man. Er...Xavi will...protect me." Muneshige forced out from his mouth. Such words were much too painful to speak, yet Muneshige was strong enough to do so. As a result; a sinister smile curled upward on the face of the boy.

"Very good, Muneshige. You may leave now."

Bowing his head, Muneshige quickly left the garden. Kanbe Kuroda, a man that served under the banner of Hideyoshi Toyatomi. Many had saw Kanbe as a simpleton, while others thought he was too smart for his own good. It wouldn't be till after Hideyoshi's short lived unification would Kanbe Kuroda be thrown in a dingy cell underground. Word of his escape reached many; though a rumor that was thought to be a sick joke soon was confirmed as truth. Even though Kanbe had escaped his cell, he was not free quite yet. His hands bound by wooden cuffs kept his hands from picking up his sword once more, and a large iron sphere hindered the man's fabled speed. Despite all this, he was still able to gather a loyal force, take a piece of Kyushu, and oppose both the Shimazu and the Otomo clans with much success. Chills of excitement ran up and down the spine of Muneshige. Kanbe may be bound, but was still an opponent that would provide a challenge to the 'Thunder King'.

'_Kanbe Kuroda. I eagerly await the day you and I will exchange blows on the battlefield. It will be a battle for the history books_!'

With a bright smile under his well groomed beard; Muneshige re-entered the castle to begin preparation for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Author's Notes

I am a Landerstander, I stand on land, and that's really all you need to know about me personally.

This is my first submission on this site , and I'm not too proud of this fic as my grand entrance; but I think the idea of it will at least catch a few curious eyes.

The idea of the fic came to me while I was playing Sengoku Basara 3 or Samurai Heroes for those who bought it in English[Like me]. Pontiff Xavi, or Q-Ball[For those who played Devil Kings], is a odd spoof as I would call it, of the Missionary Francis Xavier. However, Xavi himself is his own man. Xavi was the source of most comedic moments in the first 2 Sengoku Basara games, being a monk who carried bazookas and having his mechanical narcissistic minions do 'His a bidding of a love'. But with the third installment, Xavi went missing, and was replaced by a child, Sorin Otomo. In reality, Sorin was a Christian Convert, as well as Masamune Date. Since Xavi converted Sorin in Basara and left him to do his bidding " Of a love", Xavism has taken a piece of the map. Playing Mitsunari Ishida, Tadakatsu [Hondum], or Kotaro Fuma, you can play through the second Xavi stage. In this stage, you will find Sorin has converted a few important people to Xavism. Yoshihiro[Chester] Shimazu, Kanbe[Joe C.], and I guess Muneshige[Gallop] Tachibana were all converted and renamed.

There I got to thinking, "What if Xavism was an actual threat?" It's a question that either has or will cross you mind. I continued to joke about it with a few of my buddies, and the idea kinda linked itself together.

Since Xavism is something that people that played Basara 3 would know, I plan to do my best to explain Xavism as if explaining it to someone who has no idea who Xavi is, and what Xavism is.

I apologize for this being so long. My notes will be this long or longer as time goes by. Mostly, it will be for historical notes, or comments to some reviews. I'm a good sport and love comments, even the rude ones. If one gets a chuckle out of me for comedy, or just being mean[I hear some of the greatest things in anger or annoyance.] It may be added as a favorite comment in the next chapter. I will also put down a fun fact for my readers.

Fun Fact: The only thing on my mind from the word Labyrinth on was David Bowie.

I'm sure a few of you have noticed the rating and the fact two Lets Get Xavi stories are on the page, I will explain both.

I'm new to the site, and it was playing tricks on me so I attempted to delete the first submission to fix things. I deleted it, but for some reason, it is still on the page, though cannot be read. Hopefully the site will fix that.

As for the rating. I did it as a just in case kinda thing for later chapters. You'll see what I mean when we get there.

I hope you enjoy reading.


End file.
